Spring Day
by yoongispabbo
Summary: "How much more do I have to wait? Until I can see you?"– Kim Taehyung "Cherry blossoms are blooming, the winter is ending. I Miss You." – Jeon Jungkook RnR? KookV!


_**Spring Day**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **yoongispabbo**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

"How much more do I have to wait? Until I can see you?"– Kim Taehyung

"Cherry blossoms are blooming, the winter is ending. I Miss You." – Jeon Jungkook

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **TAK'**_

"Akh!" Suara sesuatu berhantaman dengan dinding diiringi dengan pekikan seorang pemuda mengisi ketenangan dalam salah satu ruangan kereta api tersebut. Pemuda bersurai coklat caramel tersebut terlihat menguap sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menghantam dinding yang tadinya ia jadikan senderan tersebut. Matanya yang tadinya terpejam beberapa saat kemudian terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris coklat terang dalamnya. Nama pemuda itu ialah Kim Taehyung, pemuda kelahiran Daegu yang setiap akhir musim dingin akan berpindah ke tempat sepupunya karena pastilah sepupunya itu menginginkan dirinya disana, menikmati musim dingin terakhir yang bisa ia pastikan sangat dingin itu sebelum musim dingin akan berakhir menjadi musim semi.

Sejujurnya jika diperbolehkan berpendapat, Taehyung lebih menyukai musim panas. Dimana saat musim itu dia bisa bermain di pantai sepuasnya apalagi ia bisa membeli ice cream yang tentunya akan terasa begitu menakjubkan bila memakannya di musim panas. Ia tak pernah menyukai ide sepupu gilanya itu untuk ke Busan selama beberapa hari, karena demi apa – disana musim dingin benar-benar terasa. Biasanya disana ia yang tengah bergulung hangat di dalam selimut akan ditarik oleh sepupu gilanya bernama Park Jimin untuk bermain salju.

Tak lama kemudian ingatannya mengingat seseorang yang ia temui di kunjungannya ke Busan tahun lalu. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, dengan warna mata coklat yang entah kenapa memikat dirinya serta rambut coklat miliknya yang tampak cocok menghiasi wajah rupawan miliknya. Sosok itu ialah Jeon Jungkook – salah satu teman Jimin sekaligus tetangga Jimin. Awal pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang sangatlah canggung, dimana sosok Jungkook yang terbilang sedikit menjaga sikap bertemu dengan sosok Taehyung yang tak bisa diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback, one year ago.**_

" _Hey taehyung! Ayo ikut aku ke rumah bibi Jeon, kau harus mengikuti perkumpulan ini. Aku malas melihatmu selalu bergulung dalam selimut, seperti tak ada kerjaan saja!"_

 _Itu Jimin, dengan teriakannya yang menggelegar dan dengan kurangajarnya pemuda itu menendang Taehyung hingga ia terjatuh dan dahinya mengenai lantai yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan memberikan sumpah serapahnya pada Jimin._

" _Yya! Park ! Aku tidak mau, dingin." Ujar Taehyung dengan malas dan menatap tajam Jimin. Taehyung perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju kasur untuk kembali tidur, tetapi sepertinya sepupunya itu tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi karena ia langsung merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh Jimin lalu sepupunya itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan membopong tubuhnya._

" _Park Jimin turunkan aku !" Pekik Taehyung sambil berusaha memberontak, tapi ketika suara pintu terdengar disusul udara dingin menyapa dirinya. Taehyung tau bahwa Jimin sudah membuka pintu utama rumah. Dirinya langsung diam dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jimin sebelum akhirnya setelah beberapa saat ia digendong oleh sepupunya itu, akhirnya dirinya diturunkan dan ia langsung berhadapan dengan pintu rumah yang sangatlah asing baginya. Beberapa saat seetelah menatap pintu rumah itu, ia menatap Jimin dengan penuh tanda tanya sebelum perlahan pintu rumah berwarna merah maroon itu terbuka._

' _ **CKLEK'**_

 _Mendengar pintu rumah terbuka, tentu saja Taehyung dengan otomatis menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut dan dirinya terpaku ketika matanya menatap sosok pemuda yang menurutnya menawan. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata dingin milik pemuda itu, dan detik itu juga ia menahan nafas. Sepertinya ia tak pernah melihat pemuda itu di sekitar sini, atau mungkin Taehyung yang kurang bersosialisasi?_

 _Entah sudah berapa lama Taehyung menatap pemuda itu hingga ia merasakan Jimin yang berada di sebelahnya menyenggol lengannya hingga membuatnya menoleh dan selanjutnya melihat tatapan bertanya dari Jimin seakan bertanya mengapa ia terus saja menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip._

" _Oh Jimin? Sepupumu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" Suara ringan pemuda itu membuatnya segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia bingung._

" _Huh?" Hanya itu reaksinya sementara Jimin dan pemuda itu tertawa ringan._

" _Taehyung perkenalkan ini Jungkook, anak bibi Jeon. Dan Jungkook, ini Taehyung – sepupuku yang pemalas dan paling manja." Mendengar bagaimana Jimin memperkenalkannya, sontak saja dirinya langsung menginjak kaki Jimin sambil mendesis sebal. Bagaimana sepupunya itu bisa memperkenalkannya dengan memalukan seperti itu, astaga._

" _Baiklah, masuk saja." Pemuda bernama Jungkook itu segera membukakan pintu lebar-lebar pada dirinya maupun Jimin disertai senyum yang bagi Taehyung, itu adalah senyuman yang benar-benar mematikan._

 _Tapi, itu baru permulaan saja karena setelahnya ia harus diam di rumah tersebut hanya berdua dengan Jungkook karena teman-teman barunya (baru Jimin kenalkan beberapa jam yang lalu) beserta Jimin tengah pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli beberapa cemilan serta Bir, mengingat mereka semua sudah legal untuk meminumnya. Jadilah ia disini, duduk di bawah sambil memainkan ponselnya dan Jungkook ada di sebelahnya, melakukan hal yang sama. Tak ada yang tau bahwa diam-diam Taehyung sangat berdebar apalagi beberapa kali ia merasakan bagaimana dekatnya dirinya dan juga Jungkook._

" _Hei." Setelah keheningan yang terjadi begitu lama, suara Jungkook yang pertama memecah keheningan. Taehyung sontak saja langsung menoleh dan ia langsung menyesali keputusannya karena ia bisa melihat bagaimana Jungkook menatapnya sambil menyangga kepalanya di meja. Jarak yang terlalu dekat- dan juga menghancurkan kinerja otaknya._

" _Hm?" Setelah berusaha menetralkan kinerja jantungnya yang berpacu kian cepat ketika melihat mata lawan bicaranya itu, akhirnya ia bisa bergumam untuk merespon panggilan Jungkook. Ia berusaha menatap apapun kecuali pemuda di depannya, tapi sialnya matanya selalu menatap pemuda itu yang makin memikatnya untuk terpesona akan mata pemuda itu._

" _Mengapa aku belum pernah melihatmu selama ini? Padahal yang kudengar dari cerita Jimin, kau sering berkunjung kerumahnya saat aku juga meluangkan waktu liburanku untuk kesini." Selama mendengarkan pertanyaan Jungkook, akhirnya Taehyung mengikuti posisi Jungkook sambil menatap pemuda itu, tak memperdulikan lagi bagaimana jantungnya bereaksi pada hal itu._

" _Aku selalu berdiam diri di kamar karena suhu yang dingin. Dan lagi, jika kau baru bertemu denganku sekarang kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap mata itu penasaran. Dan ia menunggu-nunggu jawaban dari Jungkook, apa mungkin pemuda itu tertarik padanya? Tapi mungkin saja pemuda itu hanya penasaran bukan tertarik. Memang apa yang menarik dari dirinya hingga ia bisa berpikiran bahwa Jungkook tertarik padanya._

" _Bir datang!" Dalam diam, Taehyung merutuk karena orang-orang yang berbelanja di supermarket kenapa harus datang di waktu yang tidak tepat dan sepertinya ia akan mati penasaran. Tepat, ketika ia akan beranjak dari tempatnya, Jungkook sudah lebih dahulu beranjak dan berlari ke pintu setelah membisikkan sesuatu ke Taehyung, dan berhasil membuat dirinya terpaku._

" _Aku merasa tertarik padamu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari demi hari telah Taehyung lewati dengan menghabiskan waktunya berkumpul bersama anak-anak disekitar rumah Jimin. Entah kenapa ia baru menyadari jika tak ada salahnya ia mencoba hal baru daripada hanya bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya, yah walaupun terkadang dirinya akan merasa kedinginan tapi lama kelamaan hal itu tak terjadi lagi. Soal hubungannya dengan Jungkook juga, ia beberapa kali pergi berdua bersama pemuda. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga tak terasa dua minggu ia menghabiskan liburannya di Busan. Dan dua minggu itu juga Ia merasa bahwa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Jeon jungkook. Tapi entah kenapa, beberapa kali ini ia merasa ragu, apakah Jungkook juga merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak padanya. Ia hanya takut bahwa hanya dia yang merasakan perasaan ini. Setiap ia mencoba menanyakan perasaan pemuda itu, pasti ia hanya mendapatkan senyum sebelum akhirnya pria itu mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya murung, ia kembali memilih bersembunyi dalam kehangatan selimutnya. Selain itu, Ia mempercepat tanggal pulangnya, ia tak ingin berlama-lama disini – dengan pemuda yang berhasil memporak-porandakan dirinya tapi tak mau member kepastian._

 _Keesokan paginya, ia sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Ia berpamitan dengan semuanya, kecuali Jungkook. Ya, pemuda itu menghilang entah kemana – meninggalkan Taehyung yang terluka, mengira pemuda itu mungkin menghindari dirinya._

 _Maka dengan itu, setelah berpamitan, ia segera ke stasiun kereta untuk menunggu keretanya sambil menatap sekitar dengan pandangan sendu nya. Ia tak memiliki semangat lagi._

 _Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, ia akhirnya melihat kereta yang akan membawanya kembali. Maka ia pun segera bergegas untuk naik ke kereta tersebut, tapi baru saja ia akan naik – sebuah tangan sudah menahannya. Merasakan sesuatu menahan dirinya, Taehyung segera berbalik dan ia terkejut, mendapati Jungkook lah yang menahan tangannya dengan nafas berantakan._

" _Mengapa kau memutuskan pergi? Bahkan ini musim dingin belum berakhir!" Taehyung hanya mampu menunduk sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menatap Jungkook dengan mata sedikit berair._

" _Aku takut semakin jatuh cinta denganmu, aku takut." Setelahnya ia hanya bisa kembali menunduk dengan bahu sedikit gemetar menahan tangis. Bisa ia rasakan Jungkook terkesiap, dan dengan itu Taehyung bisa mengetahui – bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Maka ia dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Jungkook lalu kembali melangkah menuju kereta miliknya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ia hanya takut bahwa ia akan semakin susah melupakan pemuda itu._

 _Kereta rupanya tak berhenti lama, karena baru saja Taehyung duduk di kursinya, ia merasakan kereta berjalan. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat Jungkook yang juga melihatnya, tapi setelah beberapa mereka bertatapan, Taehyung memutuskan kontak mata itu terlebih dahulu bersamaan kereta yang lebih cepat berjalan._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini terhitung satu bulan lamanya ia kembali dari Busan ketika di pagi hari, ia mendapat panggilan dari Jungkook. Butuh 3 jam lamanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya untuk kembali mengangkat panggilan itu setelah sebelumnya ia langsung mematikannya ketika mendengar suara Jungkook._

" _Halo?" Itu suara yang ia rindukan sekaligus ia harap bisa ia lupakan._

" _Y-ya?" dengan gemetar, dirinya menjawab. Ia berusaha tenang – sekaligus berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan perasaannya lagi pada pemuda itu._

" _Kau terlihat tidak baik. Aku memikirkan pernyataan cintamu sejak itu, dan tanpa sadar aku baru menyadari perasaan itu sekarang. Apa mungkin aku sudah terlambat? Jika iya, bisakah aku menumbuhkan lagi perasaan itu?" Dan Taehyung merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapat Heart Attack di pagi hari karena ucapan Jungkook._

 **.**

 **.**

Kereta perlahan semakin melambat, dan itu menyadarkan bahwa ia telah sampai di Busan. Maka ia segera bersiap turun, dan ketika pintu kereta terbuka – ia bisa melihat Jimin dengan senyuman hangat menyambut kedatangannya. Maka dengan cepat, Taehyung melompat ke pelukan Jimin lalu memeluk pemuda itu hangat.

"Sebaiknya kita tak berlama-lama disini, kau tau – seseorang sudah menunggumu." Mendengar kalimat Jimin, sontak saja ia tersenyum. Ia tau siapa yang dimaksud sepupunya, sangatlah tau malah. Ia dan Jimin pun segera berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan masuk kedalam mobil Jimin sebelum akhirnya sepupunya itu segera menjalankan mobil. Tetapi Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia menyadari Jimin menuju ke jalanan yang asing baginya, membuatnya menoleh ke sepupunya itu yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh sepupunya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk diam sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pantai dengan pemandangan sangat indah. Melihat hal itu, Taehyung segera turun dari mobil lalu berlari keluar sebelum merutuk betapa dinginnya disini. Ia bisa melihat keindahan pantai meskipun sekarang musim dingin – sekaligus bersyukur bahwa salju sudah tidak turun sehingga ia bisa merasakan pasir pantai yang terasa dingin menyapa kulitnya meskipun telah memakai sepatu.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi sosok yang berdiri di depan sebuah taman bermain. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya berdiri di depan sebuah _carousel_ dan menatapnya dari jauh. Langkah kakinya menuntunnya mendekati sosok tersebut, dan ketika sudah ada di depannya, Taehyung hanya mampu terpaku. Itu Jungkook, di depan sebuah _carousel_ dengan rambut di tata rapi serta pakaian yang menawan.

"Hei." Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar suara itu, tapi tanpa menjawab panggilan itu – ia segera berlari memeluk erat Jungkook yang menghasilkan tawa ringan dari pemuda yang ia peluk.

"Kau merindukanku hm?" Ia mengangguk tanpa bersuara sebelum pelukannya dilepas paksa oleh pemuda itu.

"Maaf karena sudah memberikanmu sebuah perasaan yang membingungkan, dan juga ijinkan aku untuk menumbuhkan perasaan itu lagi bila memang rasamu sudah memudar karena ketidakpastian yang kuberikan. Maukah kau mengijinkanku?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan matanya yang sudah berair sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menarik Jungkook untuk ia peluk.

"Aku tidak tau bahwa kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukku. Aku tak tau dengan cara apa kau berhasil menarik perhatianku. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih atas kehadiranmu, dan kau juga seseorang yang berhasil memporak-porandakan diriku tanpa perlu kau coba." Ujarnya setelah sedari tadi hanya diam membisu, dan setelah mengucapkan itu - ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat lalu diputar oleh Jungkook, menimbulkan pekikan panic dirinya untuk diturunkan.

"Turunkan aku !" Pekiknya panic, setelahnya ia terkejut ketika _carousel_ itu menyala bersamaan dengan dirinya. Dan ia terpaku melihat keindahan _carousel_ itu dengan Jungkook di sisinya sambil dirinya merasakan genggaman erat dari Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung." Ia tersenyum mendengarnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jungkook membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan saat bersamaan ia mencondongkan badannya ke Jungkook sebelum mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." Balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
